naruto renace la volntad de fuego
by darkulquiorra
Summary: naruto en un peligro de vida y muerte despierta su linea de sangre el poder de la dominacion de las almas de los monstruos y poco a poco comensara a descubrir la verdad sobre la gente que lo rodea y tendra que escoger entre ser bueno o convertirse en dark
1. Chapter 1

bueno otra ves no soy dueño de naruto ni code geass si lo fuera naruto seria hokage a los diez años y tendria el sharingan jjejejej XD bueno empieza el segundo capitulo

Naruto Estaba rodeado por mas de 50 ambus raíz no tenia escapatoria y ante todo pronostico, por un kunai que iva directo a su corazon alguien se metio quien fue la sorpresa fue mayuscula cuando miro que la muchacha de cabellera verde que el habia salvado se metio en el medio y intercepto todos los shurikens y kunais con su cuerpo y murio cayendo al piso seriamente herida, naruto no se lo podia creer todos sus conocidos lo habian traicionado o la mayoria su sensei y ahí estaba mirando como una muchacha desconocida le alargaba la vida impidiendo lo imposisble, alargar su muerte nooooooooo imposible la mujer de cabellera vede caia encima de el muerta corriendo un rio de sangre por todo su pecho y caia en todo el cuerpo de naruto mientras lloraba tenia un sentimiento que sentia un calor sentia amor por una ves en su vida se sintio protegido, y no era Sakura ni el hokage toda su vida todo lo que conocio se dio cuenta era una mentira, su vida paso por delante de sus ojos todo su sufrimiento la gente le gritaba demonio y otras cosas monstruo nos quitaste nuestros seres queridos y otra ves miraba el resentimiento ahora lo sabia por que fue y solo podia sentir un profundo odio hacia todo konoja todo esos ignorantes, queria el poder para cambiar el destino salvaria a los muchos de la oscuaridad como el odiados por la gente, siendo inocentes el seria la luz para ellos pero la revelacion de su verdad su verdadero camino Ninja se revelo demasiado tarde cuando depronto Sintio un corrientazo por todo su cuerpo y de pronto fue traspasado a un mundo mental que el conocida y una muchacha lo miro fijamente alos ojos tenia cabellera verde estaba dentro del la junta donde estaba el zorro '' quieres cambiar tu destino haz el contrato acercate y dame un beso y te dare el poder para cambiar el destino tuyo y el de tus seres preciosos el geass el poder de los reyes'' dijo la muchacha a un naruto muy sonprendido'' date prisa o moriras naruto se apresuro la acerco a su cuerpo y le dio un beso estilo nupcial ''con esto te doy el poder para salvar a tus seres queridos de el que la verdaera fuerza nace del deseo de proteger a los demas. Naruto estiro la mano hacia la mujer de cabellera verde y lo unico que supo fue que el mundo fue cubierto por una luz segadora antes de abrir los ojos el sentia poder corriendo por su sistema se levanto el chakra del zorro habia vuelto a funcionar de su cuerpo salia humo y en 5 segundos estaba completamente curado y el miro hacia los 50 ambus todos ellos obsevaron cara O….O lo que mas le somprendio fue su ojos izquierdo tenia una tonalidad rojo mientras ese otro permanecia azul una columna de chakra del zorro asendia al cielo mas sin embrago el color del ojo no parecia el efecto del Chakra del zorro era algo mas temible como el poder del Mangekyō Sharingan utilizado por madara, aun mas fuerte imposible todo lo que pudieron hacer antes de morir fue solo fue escuchar una ultimas palabra- naruto grito a viva voz mueran.

todos respondieron a pleno grito siiiii

Si lord naruto mientras que cada uno utilisaba sus shuriken y ningato y algunos kunais de plata con un poderoso veneno que habian traído con el fin de hacer sufrir al rubio lo utilizaron sobre ello mismos sangre corría por lado y lado los compañeros antes amigos se mataban cortaban tiraban jutsus sangre corría como rió en el lago del fin cuando todo termino el lago tenia tenia un color rojizo se mataban unos a tros no quedando nadie vivo nadie s salvo solo lel rubio y la caballera verde antes de caer se pudo ver una sonrisa un poco siniestra pero no del todo, una sonrisa que reflejaba enorme tristeza y algo de compasión y todo fue oscuro para naruto.

Mientra en otra parte danzo estaba perdiendo los estrivos habia mandado 50 d sus mejores hombres para capturar al chico demonio como lo llamaba la aldea pero no habian llegado noticias de su llegada por fin se canso y mando otro remanente esta ves de 100 ninjas nivel shunnin mientras fumaba su pipa el chico no se escaparía esta ves.

Esta ves capturaria al chico y nadie podria impedirlo el hokage sarutobi esta muerto y la hokage actual era una total inútil borracha amante de juegos de azar nada impediria colocar su plan para conquistar el mundo con el poder del zorro kyubi levantaría un ejercito de 10000000000000 una cifra exagerada pero factible pero real, esperaba buenas noticias de hecho se alalegraba si el chico era asi de fuerte para destruir todo un escudron de ambu como no crecería de grande al lado de el, pero antes de eso le colocaria un sello de supresión para asegurarse de que el chico solo lo obdeceria a el el rey del mundo muahahjajjajajajjjajja era la risa estridente de danzo.

Los ambus corrian por orden del danzo sama capturaria al chico donde ellos fallaron ellos triunfarian el ambu capitan conocido como el sandar conocido por su aptitud fria y un estratega a temer estaba feliz con esta misión, muy seguro seria promovido a comandante de la brigada y de hay un solo paso para ser dueño de todo los ambu raiz pero antes tenia que deshacer de este inútil sello de supresión para hay si poder vengarse de danzo y tomar el el poder bueno no era tiempo para estar pensando—sandar hablo sus hombres escuadrom 1 vigila la zona, escuadrón tres alpha veni comigo escuadron theta quedaos como refuerzo en caso de que soltemos la bengala verde entra en acción como refuerzo nuestra misión es traer a jinjuruki con vivo a danzo sano y salvo''' si señor''' gritaron todos así fue como termino de dar las ordenes y todos comenzaron a tomar nota el alpha especializado en combate dev taijutsu el theta especializados en jutsus de fuego y viento con lo cual podenca sus ataque y el beta especializados en el arte del sigilo y devorar el rastro.

Naruto se desperto con un pequeño pero punsante dolor de cabeza que habia ocurrido alli una columna de chakra habia salido de el en color rojo y su ojo se habia transformado y el dado una orden mueran y para su asombrabro habia ocurrido, cuando de pronto se debuto pensando donde estoy no se habia detenido a mirar donde era pero inmediatamente o reconoció como su lugar de meditación se dio cuenta era una cueva submarina cerca al lago del fin escondida detrás de unos arboles pero como habia llegado ahí y fue hay cuando miro a la chica de pelo verde. El se asusto y saco su kunai apuntando hacia ella quien eres tu '' dijo un naruto muy asustado –cc le sonrio al niño y le dijo no conviene bajar el cuchillo que somos amigos no – naruto hizo caso y bajo el cuchillo y volvio a preguntar quien eres t—ella respondio con una voz melodica soy CC.

Fin del captulo lo siento no pude meter el lemon ahora jejejeje xd bueno para proxima el personaje desconocido que aparecera en lago quien sera, cc se acostara con naruto cual fue el geass que obtuvo naruto con quien se encontrara el escuadron de danzo sobreviráis esto y muchas cosas después en el siguiente capitulo on chika

Dejen muchos reviews XD


	2. la muerte de minato sellado

No soy dueño de naruto si lo fuera saske se pegaria cada rato en la entrepierna con cosas filosas o u arbol y naruto seria mas genial Sakura amaria a rock lee muajajjajaja esto ultimo es broma XD

Ya han pasado tres meses desde el fatídico DIA en el que descubrió Minato que su padre era el señor oscuro, bueno pero hoy no es un día para estar triste si no feliz hoy es el nacimiento de su hijo al lado de el se encuentra la mujer mas hermosa del mundo su esposa kuchina a ella le salen lagrimas el nacimiento de su hijo se acerca y los dolores de parto comienzan mientras que este momento especial esta llegando nada podria arruinarlo solo algo una fuerte explosión se escucha en las afueras de la aldea muchos ninjas están peleando contra un hombre de mascara naranja pero simplemente nadie puede vencerlo es demasiado fuerte con una espada el hombre misteriosa va matando a todo el que se atraviesa en su camino parece que las ilusiones no l afectan pues una mujer de ojos rojos y pelo negro la madre de kutenai cometió ese error y lo pago caro, inmediatamente aparecen tres ambus ante la pareja feliz y le informan un hecho que marcara sus vidas quizás si vivieran mas tiempo señor hokage el hombre de la mascara naranja ha regresado según nuestros registros de la aldea es madara, Minato sintió hervir su sangre, sale de la habitación prometiéndole que estará bien a su esposa pero esto nunca llego a cumplirse lo que esta planeado salio mal para las dos partes Minato venció a madara y cuando se disponía a darle el golpe final con un rasengan al hombre que había arrebatado a su familia cuando era adolecente desaprecio en el lugar donde kuchina estaba dando a luz una luz naranja salio del cielo que lleno el aire de intención asesina poco después la bestia de nueve colas fue tele trasportado por madara al frente de la torre del hokage la cual ya no existía madara cayo al suelo muerto al parecer por el esfuerzo, la bestia se salio de control y destruyo media aldea el kyubi kitsune la bestia mas temible de todo el mundo shinobi estaba al frente de Minato muchos ninjas habían muerto ese día konoja se bestia de luto por los muertos de sus seres queridos era un lugar de llanto de pronto Minato decidió ponerle fin a esto ya acosta de su propia vida cuando regreso alcanzo a coger la mano de su esposa kuchina mientras ella le decía sus ultimas palabras antes de morir cuida de naruto , Minato recogió a su hijo mientras le pedía perdón a su esposa por lo que iva quizás condenaría a su hijo a un mundo de sufrimiento o quizás seria feliz y visto la aldea como un héroe el quería creer esto ultimo aunque le parecía difícil de cualquier forma esto salvaría a la aldea se tele transporto al frente de l demonio de colas mientras hacia unos sellos en la tierra y aparecía gamabumda Minato le pidió tiempo para hacer el sello nadie sabia lo que iva a hacer solo quedaba el y una aldea desolada lleno de dolor hizo unos sellos de manos mientras llamaba al shinigami con el poder del sellado aumentado sello al kyubi dentro d el y su hijo pero como el tenia el alma de su padre el shinigami no se lo podría llevar y como nadie engaña a la muerte se llevaría a su hijo esto lo sabia Minato así que antes que el sellos se termino metió el alma de su padre en naruto aunque nadie se dio cuenta delante de el estaba el tercero hokage que lo miraba con tristeza Minato le pidió ya agonizando, que cuidara a su hijo, que se encargara pueblo mirara a su hijo como un héroe, pero las cosas no son como las espera siempre el shinigami termino de consumir el alma de Minato y desapareció en un fuerte estruendo de rayo negro solo quedaba desolación destrucción y tristeza y el tercero solo hizo lo que le pareció mas inteligente utilizando un jutsu de aumentó de voz le informo a todo el pueblo que el niño de pelo mono era el kyubi reencarnado pero que el lo dejarían vivir hasta que tuviera uso de razón y después se vengaría el pueblo clamo a grande voz con su aprobación por lo que dijo el hokage solo unas personas no estuvieron de acuerdo con el los amigos de Minato pero la voz de hokage es una orden para todos y no pudieron hacer nada.

si lo se, hize al tercer hokage malo ahh pero que el hokage siempre a sido así para mas se necesita a alguien malo para esto y no voy a meter a madara en esto para mas el hokage siempre ha pensado en el bien de la aldea por encima de naruto bueno eso es todo por favor sigan votando por las mujeres que quieren en el harem e naruto

hinata : 2

fu shinchuriky : 3

hana hermana de kiba :1

Sakura :0 bueno adios XD feliz año.


End file.
